


The Crack Heard 'round The World

by summerhurleys



Series: Shatters Of The New Dawn [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: 1930s!verse, Angry Niall, Bad stuff happens, M/M, um really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/summerhurleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Intro to the sequel to "Poison and Wine", whenever that gets finished)<br/>Niall and Zayn are out looking for a job in 1930s America, after the boom times have dimmed away.<br/>Little do they know that this encounter with an employer would end in eventual death by one of their hands. <br/>Written in Niall's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crack Heard 'round The World

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah I know I haven't even gotten near finished with "Poison and Wine" but I just had the thought of this last night and I didn't want to lose it. So here you go.

I gritted my teeth as I looked into his crimson eyes. How dare he say something so out of line?!?

He just sat back in his desk chair, his body language clearly telling of his cockiness. He knew he had the jobs, but seeing as I was with Zayn, he wasn’t going to give them to us easy. We were going to have to pick a fight for this one. Had anyone ever done such a thing? They certainly wouldn’t have back in prosperous days. They would have just gotten us arrested for being homosexuals. Liam too, no doubt.

“Surely you can’t make a deal with us, Mr. Pieter. We could not have pay for the first few weeks of work, if that’s all well with you.” Zayn tried to reason, even know I’m pretty sure he knew hope was lost.

“You know you can’t have those jobs, Mr. Malik. Or should I say Mrs.?”

My eyes widened as I noticed Zayn flinching at the insult. Mr. Pieter seemed pleased that he struck a nerve, which just made me even more upset. No-one gets away with shit like this!

“Care to repeat yourself, sir? I hope you know I was a deputy over in Collinsville before Black Tuesday. I know what I can do to fuck you up.” I seethed, my accent starting to blur over my cover of American. No-one liked hiring Irish.

“Oh? Trying to defend your wife, eh? How amusing, Horan. Why don’t you go and escort yourselves over to the court and let them take you to your rightful place, a mental institution!” he hissed back, leaning forward close enough so that we were nose to nose with eachother, I could smell the rank scent of liquor on him.

“Shut. Up.” I barked back at him, my anger coming to boiling point. I can only deal with so much teasing before it draws too far.

“You can’t tell me what to do, you man’s whore.”

I couldn’t take it any longer. It was only seconds later when everyone in the office could hear the deafening crack as my fist made harsh contact to his face, blood quickly spurting out of his nose and mouth.

He wasn’t moving. His face seemed to crumple in ever-so slightly.

Oh my god. I killed him, didn’t I?


End file.
